herofandomcom-20200223-history
General Hummel
Brigadier General Francis Xavier Hummel is the anti-hero of the 1996 movie The Rock. Hummel is a rogue USMC Force Recon ranking officer who, displeased with the U.S. military's poor regard for its fallen Marines, seizes 15 V.X. gas rockets to hold the city of San Francisco hostage unless the payment for the Marines' families is given. He was portrayed by Edward Allen Harris. History Early Life and Military Career Little is known about Hummel's early life other than being born in an unspecified date of birth. At some point, he joined the United States Marine Corps and was recruited into Force Reconnaissance. He was married with Barbara Hummel (born October 17, 1946) before she died from unknown causes in March 9, 1995. When Hummel was a Major on that time, he served three tours in Vietnam, Panama, Grenada and Operation Desert Storm during his career. He eventually achieved the rank of Brigadier General. Then, he made another deployment in Northern Laos and Southern China. As he stated to the Chief of Staff, Hayden Sinclair; he ran black operations in China and his men were responsible for over 200 hostile kills on Hayden's 9th birthday. As a result of his actions, he became a hero and received a number of awards like three Purple Hearts, two Silver Stars and a Congressional Medal of Honor. Going Rogue However, Hummel began to crumble within upon seeing the way his country treated the men who fought for it: he saw many fine Force Recon Marines die on illegal field operations around the world, and the U.S. government, in order to keep the missions off public record, covered up their deaths, denied compensation such as posthumous medals for the fallen Marines and military benefits for their families, and even sometimes left their bodies to rot in the foreign countries the missions took place in. Even worse, Hummel was forced to be the one that had to choke on these lies and atrocities during his whole career. Finally, after many failed attempts to get his fallen men the recognition they deserved via the proper channels, Hummel eventually decided that drastic measures needed to be taken in order to get the U.S. to respect its soldiers again. After giving a new bouquet of flowers and a sympathetic statement to his late wife Barbara at her grave, Hummel and Major Tom Baxter led a group of rogue Force Recon Marines in a plot of stealing 15 V.X. gas rockets from the Naval Weapons Depot, in which he lost one of his own men in the process. On a tour of Alcatraz Island, Hummel and his men captured 81 tourists and the tour guide, except the children whom he politely asked them to go home with their teacher. After that, he threatened that he would launch the V.X. gas rockets toward San Francisco unless the government paid $100 million from a military slush fund, which he would distribute to his men and the families of the 83 Marines who lost their lives for his cause. Mason and Goodspeed's Arrival and First Showdown Upon hearing that a U.S. Navy SEAL team arrived with an FBI chemical specialist Stanley Goodspeed and ex-SAS Captain John Patrick Mason involved, his men killed them all (except for Goodspeed and Mason) despite his orders not to shoot. When the situation got out of control, he threatened that Goodspeed and Mason return the guidance chips or he would kill a hostage. The protagonists were both captured and placed in prison cells, but they later broke out. Betrayal and Death When a V.X. gas rocket fired on the next day, Hummel changed its coordinates and ditched it into the sea instead. His men argued with him over what went wrong. Hummel ordered them to evacuate with the remaining rockets in the helicopters and four hostages as well. With the bluff called, his men (other than Major Baxter who was still Hummel's bodyguard) betrayed him and wanted to proceed with the rocket launch. Hummel and Baxter managed to kill some of the traitors before the general himself was shot while Baxter was killed. Goodspeed pulled him to safety while Mason providing cover fire and Hummel, with his last breath, told Goodspeed of the last V.X. rocket's location. His death would later be avenged when both Goodspeed and Mason killed all of his treasonous U.S. Force Recon Marines. Quotes Gallery Francis_X._Hummel.jpg|Francis X. Hummel. Hummel1.jpg|Hummel and his men. Hummel_giving_a_speech.jpg|Hummel giving a speech. Hummel_scowling.jpg|Hummel scowling. Hummel_before_the_rocket_launch.jpg|Hummel before the rocket launch. Hummel's_final_moments.jpg|Hummel's final moments. Hummel.jpg GeneralFrankHummel.jpg Trivia * It is unknown if Hummel's legacy lived on or if the government learned their lesson and gave the $100 million to his 83 Marines' familes after his death. See also * Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Action Movie Heroes Category:Thriller Movie Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Male Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Military Category:Fallen Category:Sophisticated Category:Leaders Category:Elderly Category:Grey Zone Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Betrayed Category:Vengeful Category:Honorable Category:Deceased Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Charismatic Category:Tragic Category:Wrathful Category:Insecure Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Successful Category:On & Off Category:Antagonists Category:False Antagonist Category:Sympathetic Category:Anti Hero Category:Symbolic Category:Fighter Category:Heroic Mercenaries